<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Captain's Log by ThaumicWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769538">The Captain's Log</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaumicWriter/pseuds/ThaumicWriter'>ThaumicWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaumicWriter/pseuds/ThaumicWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(ONESHOT) A short story about possible events after an Among Us match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Captain's Log</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Short Among Us oneshot.</p><p>Captain's Log: 23rd of May, 2200, The Skeld, legal property of Mira Corp.</p><p>It has been three weeks since the events that transpired during the imposter infestation. Out of the ten original crew-mates on board upon our departure, only three now remain; Myself, the Captain, in the Green uniform, Lesley Braham, in the Blue uniform, and Mitchi Rox, in the Yellow uniform.</p><p>Note: This does not count the children on board, as they are not official employees; there was not a single fatality among the children.</p><p>The crew-mates who had suffered fatal wounds and/or were ejected include;</p><p>Mila Hannah, Cyan, first victim of the imposters, died in electrical.</p><p>Dan Arckle, Red, host of imposter parasite, ejected after having been identified as killing Cyan.</p><p>Lenne Carsa, Orange, falsely accused of being an imposter by Lime.</p><p>Ellie Larkas, Lime, ejected after betting their life on Orange being an imposter.</p><p>Galte Sirus, Black, murdered by an unknown imposter in medbay.</p><p>Vallo Rehk, Brown, murdered by Pink, an imposter in weapons.</p><p>Garth Tiron, Pink, ejected after being caught escaping a vent after killing Brown, and revealed to be an imposter.</p><p>-[I]-</p><p>We are now on route to Opportunity Station to file our research, which will then be forwarded to Mira HQ. When we arrive, we will of course be required to undergo decontamination and submit a full report of the events onboard the Skeld, and towards that end I will make more reports as events transpire.</p><p>-{I}-</p><p>Captain's Log: 25th of May, 2200, The Skeld, legal property of Mira Corp.</p><p>It was 7:00pm by Standard Earth time, when I had walked down to the Crew Quarters to check on the children. They were all asleep, or in bed at the very least, and I saw that Tili Hannah, the youngest daughter of Mila Hannah, was only half-covered in her blanket; most likely, she had most distressing dreams, and had thrown off the blanket somewhat in her sleep.</p><p>Right before my eyes, I saw the blanket move over the young girl, and cease movement at her shoulder, while the girl herself was clutching a teddy bear with both hands, and thus unable to move the blanket in such a way herself. It was almost as if whatever phantasmal force was responsible for the blankets movement was tucking the young girl into bed.</p><p>-{I}-</p><p>Captain's Log: 26th of May, 2200, The Skeld, legal property of Mira Corp.</p><p>It is the day after the last Captain's Log, and the incident was reported at 11:00am by Standard Earth time. Lesley Braham, (Blue), brought to my attention the fact that the wiring of the ship was in perfect condition despite heavy sabotage by the imposters, and the crew-mates assigned to fixing it all being murdered before they could complete that task.</p><p>After verifying with Mitchi Rox, (Yellow), we found that not a single one of the remaining crew had actually done anything to fix the wires.</p><p>We can think of no rational explanation for all of these events, although Blue had suggested an explanation that was rather more... spiritual.</p><p>I refuse to think of such a ludicrous notion.</p><p>-{I}-</p><p>Captain's Log: 27th of May, 2200, The Skeld, legal property of Mira Corp.</p><p>It is 6:00am, and I cannot deny it any longer.</p><p>As always, I was the first to awaken, and I walked over to the cafeteria, when I saw it. On the table were a variety of beverages, all in the dedicated cups of the remaining crew, who all had a favourite cup that they consistently used. However, the most important right now was what was laid out for me.</p><p>A cup of Coffee, strong, and without sugar, exactly how I prefer it. However, I had only told Dan Arckle, our 'coffee guy' my preferred form of coffee, and Dan was dead, after being ejected for hosting an imposter parasite.</p><p>I can only conclude that even now, the spirits of our fallen comrades sail with us, through the abyss of space. I only hope Lenne and Ellie can forgive us, and that Dan and Garth understand why we did it.</p><p>Maybe I should see if we can find some notebooks or something, and see if they can use those.</p><p>-{I}-</p><p>As the Skeld pulled into Opportunity Station, the crew was decontaminated, and escorted to the police station, along with the children. As the police tried to sort out what happened, one of the police officers asked a question they wanted answered desperately.</p><p>"How on earth did you get back here, anyway?" Asked the officer. "Considering you had such a skeleton crew."</p><p>The Captain was silent for a moment, before he finds his answer.</p><p>"It's not entirely accurate to say it's a <em>skeleton</em> crew."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>